


Late Night.

by WhatWouldIEverDoWithoutHim



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, J2, M/M, My First Fanfic, My babies! - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's cute as hell!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWouldIEverDoWithoutHim/pseuds/WhatWouldIEverDoWithoutHim
Summary: It's basically just fluff my friends!





	Late Night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, here goes nothing!!

Jared smiled as he saw his husband fighting to stay awake at almost 1:30 in the morning, Jensen who was starting to get delusional, started to process his paperwork with a spoon and stir his late coffee with a pen. After he realized what he had done, he chuckled to his self, switching back into place.  
Jared also saw the whole scene, couldn’t help but giggle making Jensen turn around in surprise.  
‘’Hi’’ Jay said  
‘’Hey Jay…. shouldn’t you be sleeping babe?’’ he asked.  
‘’Yeah, but the bed feels a little cold without you.’’ Jared took a seat beside Jensen, making himself small by resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder.  
Jensen chuckled, he gave Jared a light kiss on his head, wrapping his arm around the younger man.  
‘’Come to bed Jen.’’ Jared said quietly.  
‘’Wish I could hon, but I gotta get this done.’’ He apologized.  
‘’Okay, then, I’m gonna stay here with you’’  
‘’I think you should go to bed Jay; you seem pretty tir- ‘’ Jared quickly silenced him with a kiss that was then interrupted by smiles that belonged to both men.  
‘’Work’’ Jay said with a wink.

After a while of advancing on his paperwork, Jensen heard light snores coming from no one other than his Jared. He smiled and tried to get up carefully without waking his husband, he somehow managed to carry, bridal style, all the way up to their bedroom, he placed him down carefully on the bed; and as he was about to leave the room, he felt Jared grab his arm.  
‘’Stay Jen!’’ Jared said sweetly  
At that moment Jensen said ‘fuck it’ he got in beside Jared, making Jay rest his head on his chest. They tangled their fingers together, smiling to their selves.  
‘’This was your plan all along, wasn’t it babe?’’ Jensen asked.  
Jared laughed and nodded guiltily.  
‘’Work can wait’’ he said snuggling closer to Jensen.  
‘’Yeah, work can wait’’ Jensen thought ‘For him’  
Always for him.

 

I love my eyes when you look into them.  
I love my name when you say it.  
I love my life when you are in it.

**Author's Note:**

> All opinions are welcomed, tell me what you think!


End file.
